I Remember The Sound
by comeonbabyplaymesomething
Summary: "So?" she whispers across the distance, "How does it end?"


**So this is super melodramatic. Forgive me. Written very loosely in current time. **

**I Remember The Sound**

"So?" she whispers across the distance, "How does it end?" It's dark in the room, dim lit as always in the house, where shadows and shades of grey are the only way they live their lives anyway. "Who do I chose?"

"Who knows," he replies, they're cross-legged by the fireplace, her bare knees press against his through the fabric of his jeans. All the windows are open even though it's started to rain. The whole place smells like spring, when the dead things fade away and the world gets reborn.

"Who cares," she agrees, smiling back at him. They're both exhausted, have actually been up for days. Her eyes are heavy and every time she blinks she feels like her lids might just not open again. She's going to pass out soon, sleep for ages. Start sleeping and never stop.

"There's still time," he observes, and she can see him cracking from the inside out. She knew it would happen, they're nearing the finish line, and soon it will all be so very final.

"No," she shakes her head, stubborn, finite, "You can't save me this time." She's seen them all, the desperation and the pleas and the tears. They all have their principles until love gets in the way. Her brother was the worst of course, especially when she'd asked him to leave.

"I could," he argues. It's the first time he's gotten angry since she opened up all the windows and asked him to sit with her. Since the house went quiet, holding it's breath for the final act.

She smiles, and it's not sad, it's not anything at all, "This is how it's going to end. Just like this." He'd railed at her when she'd whispered it. When she'd blinked back into consciousness, felt the hunger in the pit of her stomach and immediately come to a decision. She's sure he hates her for it, he'd nearly said as much in those first few hours. Stefan isn't in the right state of mind to talk to, to explain, and that may be the saddest part. But she'd written him a letter, and hopefully he will understand. Hopefully he will forgive her. Maybe someday they both will.

"Elena," his voice isn't angry anymore, it's nearly cracking, he's reaching forward, his fingers brushing her cheek, "Think of Jeremy."

She closes her eyes against the blow, feeling the sting more in heart then anywhere else. Her brother. "Please don't," she pleads, "You're being selfish."

"I know," he nods, "But so are you." Her skin is clammy, her body temperature fluctuating wildly with each passing minute. Her hair is stuck to her forehead and neck. She's wearing a blue dress, and it's not at all appropriate for the current situation. But he wishes he could freeze her, just like this. Even if it had to hurt, even if it had to be the goddamn worst feeling of his life, as long as she could still breathe and talk and look at him. As long as she was still her, he could bare staying like this forever.

"I can't," she opens her eyes, her body doesn't have enough energy to produce tears anymore but she still feels them, "I just can't."

"You'll take care of him," she scrutinize him, not scathingly or harshly, there's trust there, a genuine faith, "You said you won't, because you don't want me to go. But it's the only thing I want, just that. And I need to know. So say it. Please."

He doesn't want to. He really doesn't, but she's bound and determined and he can't deny the love of his fucking life her last wish. He just doesn't have it in him, "I'll take care of Jeremy." She smiles at him, and it's the best one she's had in hours. He smirks when he adds, "No promises on the dog though."

She laughs, and it's awful. This brittle sound that hurts her throat, he winces but pretends he didn't. They stare at each other. He wants to remember every detail. Even at the worst.

"I'm sorry," she breaks the silence, pushing herself forward even though her muscles scream, "Not about this. This is right. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." She crawls into the space between his legs, laying her head on his chest. He doesn't move, not even slightly, he's hanging on her words, "You know I love you. You have to know by now."

"It doesn't matter," he wraps an arm around her. It's his turn to close his eyes against the pain.

"Yes it does," she argues, and if she could role her eyes she would, "You're capable of good, you're capable of so much good. It's not harder to be that way Damon, it just hurts less. Being cruel is much safer."

"Shhhh," he whispers into her hair, "you're delirious."

She's not going to be distracted, "If I don't say it now I never will." She tilts her head, waits until he finally looks at her, "I love you."

He smirks, "I love you more."

"Maybe," she allows, but she's not sure if it's true. She's not sure of much anymore, it's all going blurry and sweet around the edges. She wishes she had more time. So much more time. She wishes for graduation and college and a wedding. She wishes for Jeremy. She has so many wishes for him, most of them she'd whispered in his ear as he clung to her. She's not that worried though, he's strong, so much stronger then he should be.

"Send me somewhere," she whispers suddenly, "Just for a second. Somewhere nice."

She doesn't have to ask him twice, the next second she's standing on the dock by her lake house. The sun is warm on her shoulders and she can't remember how she got there or what she's doing, only that she's so happy.

"Elena," her father calls and when she turns he's standing at the edge of the dock in his bathing suit. Jeremy is in the water, she remember a few seconds ago he'd been trying to perfect his backflip. Her mother sits in a chair close to the edge, reading a magazine.

She walks forward. "Did you put on sunscreen honey," her mother asks, glancing up. They have the same eyes, dark and heavy lashed. Elena nods.

"Finally," Jeremy remarks teasingly as he pulls himself out of the water, "What took you so long princess?"

"Just putting on all that sunscreen," Elena deadpans as her mother rolls her eyes, "I think I'm gonna hang out on the dock for awhile guys." Her brother shoots her dad a look and they both turn on her.

She staggers back, laughing, "Don't. Guys seriously don't." Jeremy grabs her arms and her Dad gets her kicking legs, a minute later all three of them are in the water. They all come up laughing, and a little later they gang up on her mother. They spend the whole day in the lake and on the dock, and she can't think of a better afternoon.

She comes back into consciousness unsteadily, her head blurry and full. She remembers all at once, it hadn't felt like a dream. "That was wonderful," she blinks up at him and her whole body is shaking but she some how manages to lean close enough to almost kiss him. He closes the rest of the distance himself, and it seems fitting their last kiss is as sad as their first. "Thank you," she murmurs when she pulls back and sets her heavy head on his shoulder. She is so tired.

She is as close as he can get her, and he can feel her tired heart shutting down, feel the cooling of her skin and the slowing of her breath. It won't be long, but it's been borrowed time for years. He's gotten much more then he ever deserved.

"You're welcome."


End file.
